childhood sweet hearts
by sands blossm
Summary: sakura vacationed at suna as a child and made a new friend but in the end he became something more. They make a make a promise never to forget each other and seal it with a kiss. now that they have found each other again will they keep their promise?
1. summers meeting

Childhood sweet hearts

Chapter #1 summers meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did gaara and sakura would be together and sasuke would be a lonely son of a………well lets not go into details.

A young six year old sakura ran to the front gates of suna. She squealed with delight as the doors began to open and the neighboring kids came and asked her to play with them.Sakura looked to her mother for approval.As her mother nodded in agreement she zoomed off to play with the kids.After awhile one of the boys kicked the ball over a huge cliff.

"I'll go get it!!" screams an excited sakura

As the kids sit on boulders of rocks waiting for sakura they hear him speak.

"c-can I play with you guys?" asks a shy young boy.

"i-its him…" the children back away

"g-gaara of the desert…" the children begin to runaway just as sakura comes back with the ball.

"hey! Wait! I got the ball!" a young sakura screams not wanting to lose her new friends. She then notices gaara.

"h-hello" said a shy sakura.

"c-can I play with you?" questioned gaara.

"sure !"sakura said loudly with a bright smile.

After a few hard tries sakura was finally able to kick the ball as high above as gaaras head. But gaara caught it with sand.

"hey no fair ! cheating!"

"awwwww"

"sakura! Time for dinner!"

"okay!!"

"well I geuss I gotta go."

"wanna play again tomorrow?"

"sure!"

For the next three days sakura and gaara played together everyday.Eventually a special bond formed between them. They started to play a little more openly. And the sand never reacted when she touched him. In fact the sand started to protect her as well. It was all fine until 3 months.

"Hey kura- chan!ready to play!?"

"uh….gaara-kun?"

"yea?"

"um….."

"whats wrong ? sakura?" gaara started to get worried.

"M-my family is …leaving ." she finally sobbed out.

"oh…"

"gaara- kun!!!!!"she held him close

"don't worry kura-chan!"

"huh?"

"we'll see each other again!"

"you really believe that?"

"of course!"

"okay…"

"but until then…"gaara went to her ear.

"farewell kura-chan." And he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura backed away slowly cupping the spot where he kissed her as if she wasa trying to save the kiss. Gazing at her friend whom she now thought of as more than a friend. Gaara smiled warmly at her.

"farewell gaara-kun." She said while smiling back at him.

She looked back at her friend while leaving the gates. He made a small wave and then the door closed.She walked away and while walking she noticed a small sand shaped sakura flower.she picked it up slowly. 'gaara-kun' she thought to her self.

a/n:well I liked this. It seemed a lot longer while writing it though

CRICKET CRICKET

a/n:oh well review plz!gotta find that cricket.


	2. with you again

Childhood sweet hearts

Chapter #2 : to see you again.

Sakura, Naruto and sasuke are waiting for the sand kazekage.Tsunade told them that the sand kazekage was going to vacation in the village hidden in the leaves. So they were to go and greet him.

"ugh….so we're just gonna wait a round for some old fart to get here?!" complained a bored Naruto.

"Naruto shut up." Shot an annoyed sasuke.

"but I could be eating ramen with hinata or…"

"Ugh….Both of you shut up! You're both so annoying!" said an angry sakura.

"Fine."

Awhile after sakura told them to shut up the doors opened up to reveal…….

"g-gaara-kun….." sakura questioned

"Hey, kura-chan." He said with a smirk.

Sakura ran to see if the image she was staring at real or just a mirage. Either way she just had to know. As she got closer and closer she was fully ready to fall to the floor but some one caught her. She knew it wasn't a mirage and upon knowing this tears began to reluctantly fall from her eyes.

"Sakura are you crying?"

"No……."

"Then why are my robes getting wet?"

"It must be raining."

"Can you ever be truthful?" he chuckled.

"Can't you ever play fair?" she shot back wiping her tears.

"They still look cute together!" temari shouted.

"temari!!!!" sakura ran to hug her friend.

"hey sakura." Smiled kankuro.

"Hey kankuro." Sakura smiled

"why don't I get a hug?" pouted kankuro.

"cause you were perverted when we were little and your still perverted now."

"how do you know?"

"your hand was twitching you idiot!!!"

"well this is all nice but WE STILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR SOME OLD FART!!!!" shouted naruto.

"oh yeah." Sakura pouted.

"what is it ?" asked Temari.

"we have to wait to greet the sand kaze kage."

"well you already greeted him so lets go."

"we did?" temari points to gaara. Sakura takes a good look at him up and down and then she realizes. ….

"GAARA'S THE KAZEKAGE!!!!!!!" sakura faints.

"kura-chan!!!!" temari screams.

"I'm okay." She sits up and then notices gaara in front of her inches away from her face.

"y-yes?"

"are you okay kura-chan?" he smirks again

"your laughing at me!"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are! You always smirk like that when your laughing at me!!"

"how would you know?"

"because …."

"hn?"

" I never forget any thing."

"an elephant never forgets." Naruto whispers

"NARUTO!!" sakura begins to punch naruto to a bloody pulp.

"owwwwwwww."

"I'm hungry there anything to eat in this dump?"

"wanna have ramen with us Gaara-kun?"

"hn."

"I'll take that for a yes." Sakura smiles. She grabs gaara by the arm and the start to walk.

"can I come?!!!" whines naruto.

"hmmm fine!"

"yatta!!"

Naruto and sasuke are in the front. Naruto is forcing sasuke to listen to all the types of ramen he's tasted.Temari and Kankuro are in the middle kankuros busy thinking of ways on how to secretly grope sakura when shes not looking. Gaara and sakura are in the back taking a stroll down memory lane.

"and you always cheated gaara-kun!" she giggled.

"huh?"

" you always used sand when ever I finally got the ball high enough."

" is it my fault you didn't have sand then?" He teased

"gaara-kun! Your being unfair again!" Sakura giggled again.

"cause your cute when your mad." He chuckled. Making sakura turn a cute shade of pink.

"meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful or I'll catch that tongue of yours sakura." He smirked

"eep! I dare you!" she shot back. As soon as she did he kissed her on the lips and darted his tongue in hers and encircled his tongue around hers. she moaned softly as they drifted apart. With one glimpse of her he was out of breath. Sakura immediately blushed.

"Hey! No making out before we eat ramen!" naruto shouted.

"mind your own business naruto!" sakura shouted back

"c'mon." gaara said wrapping his hand around her waist

"sure." She smiled

They walked all the way to the ramen stand and sat down.Sakura of course sat with gaara and naruto sat with sasuke,temari sat with kankuro and gaara of course sat with sakura.They all ordered one bowl of ramen except for naruto of course.when the bill came to sakura everyone had one bowl except for of course naruto.

"NARUTO!!" sakura grabbed naruto by the ear

"owwww …..what?"

"errr why do you havr toeat like a pig?!" she yelled at him.

"Thank you sir please come again!" the waitress walked away

"gaara-kun paid for me?" sakura let go of narutos ear and walked towards gaara.

"do you always leave your guest to pay your lunch?" he smirked

"no. your just nice is all."

" hn"

"oh I meant to ask you before."

"ask me what?"

"How's yasha-kun?"

"Yashamaru………died."

"gaara-kun I m sorry!" she said putting her hand on his

"its alright."

"Im so stupid!" she yelled to her self.

"no your not."he said grabbing her hand.

"but…yashsa-kun…and I…."

"sakura its okay.It was along time ago."

Sakura stared at gaara only for a moment and then began to cry. Gaara held his sad cherry blossom and gently stroked her hair. She finally reduced to sobbing and still she stayed lying on gaaras chest. Everyone stared at the couple in awe.Gaara glared at them all as if they all were witnesses to a murder. They all whistled like as if they were minding their own businesses the entire time. All except for sasuke who got up and began to walk away.

"s-sasuke-kun?" sakura wondered where sasuke was going.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"somewhere."

Me: yay! Gaara saku fluff!!!!

Sakura:yay! Gaara kissed me!

Gaara:again.

Me:you've kissed before this? When?

Gaara: never ….go back to being stupid


	3. a promise made

Chapter# 3: A promise made

After sasuke left sakuras mind was never at ease, even when gaara sat with her nuzzling her neck ever so softly. As sakura sat with gaara on the couch her mind was still on weather sasuke was okay or not.

"what is it my little blossom?" he asked worriedly

"huh? Oh nothing."

"sakura….you can tell me anything." He said pulling her face towards his in a soft kiss.

"Its just…sasuke."

"huh? What about the uchiha?"

"I don't know weather he's okay or not."

"okay? And that worries you?"

"yeah. He was my first friend." She said sitting back down next to gaara.

"besides me right?"

"of course gaara-kun!" she said looking at him.

"are you really that worried?"

"yes."

"Then go."

"huh?" Sakurar looks back at him to see if he's lying or not.

"you want to see if he's okay don't you?"

"yes"

"then go."

"really?!"

"hn."

"oh! I love you Gaara-kun!!" she said hugging him.

"you mean that?"

"with all my heart." She said before kissing him again.

After their kiss that seemed like hours sakura got up and left to find sasuke. She ran to the one place she knew he would be.

"sasuke-kun." She said getting closer.

"stay back!" he said sharingan activated

"sasuke-kun. What's wrong?"

"where's your precious gaara-kun?"

"what?" she said confused.

"you heard me."

"sasuke gaara has nothing to do with this!"

"oh yeah right you just want to sleep with the kazekage to get me jealous don't you!?"

"BACK OFF! ILOVE GAARA!!" she shot back with venom in her words.

"what if the feelings not mutual?"

"huh?" she said her eyes going wide. Gaara stood behind a tree awaiting sakuras answer.

"what if your precious 'Gaara-kun' doesn't love you?" he said cupping her cheeck

"no…GAARA LOVES ME MORE THAN YOUR CAPABLE OF!!!"

"IS THAT SO?" he attempted to grab her hand but was blocked by a sand shuriken cutting his hand slightly. As blood began to seep through he growled at the sand master. Sakura ran to where gaara was standing.

"uchiha you ever try to grab her …I WILL KILL YOU!" He said his eyes never leaving sakura. Whom was sobbing into his shirt. The irrated uchiha was gone in a rush of leaves.

"Gaara-kun…..i'm sorry." She cried

"its okay but……. If anyone hurts you to point where you cry I WILL SLIT THEIR THROAT LONG BEFORE YOUR TEARS HIT THE GROUND." He stated firmly And then captured her lips in a kiss.

- end chapter


	4. who dose she love?

a/n: I am very sorry for hat happened! I'm very sorry I confused you all! I am so ashamed!! Please! Please forgive me!!!! I tried to fix it as soon as I could but something happened and the stupid computer wouldn't let me upload any stories!!! So PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!now for the story to begin.

Chapter #4: Who dose she love?

The next day sakura woke up and faced gaara who seemed he was asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the lips and surprisingly she felt him kiss her back.

"I thought you were asleep she giggled.

"hn." He said and then kissed her again.

"wooooo." They heard someone whisper. Sakura sat up to see who was spying on them and much to her dismay it was none other than…….

"NARUTO!!!!" sakura screamed as she got up to punch him.

"gakkkk!!!!!" naruto attempted to breath as sakura grabbed his neck.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!!!" she asked aggressively.

"Its not me!! Sasuke wants to talk to you!!!" he gasped

"h-huh?" her eyes immediately went wide as she dropped naruto on the floor. She backed away and ran to gaara.

"no…."

"huh?"

"I will not allow the uchiha to see her."

"no offense but I don't think….."

"sand coffin!!!" he said grabbing him in his sand coffin.

"w-wait!!! He said he just wanted to apologize!!"

"huh?"

"He wants to personally apologize for trying to hurt you!!!!" Naruto screamed

"really?"

"Hai! hai!"

"I'm going with her."

"fine with me." Gaara let naruto go as he and sakura started to go to the forest.

AT THE FOREST!!!

Sakura and Gaara stood in the middle of the forest waiting for sasuke. He finally came in a rush of leaves.

"sakura I – wait why are you here?!" he snarled.

"you really think id let her be alone with you?" Gaara shot back.

"why you little…."

"sasuke I thought you wanted to apologize to me." She asked.

"right."

"I 'm sorry for trying to hurt you but not for this."

"for what-" sasuke kissed her. Gaara stood up and immediately became enraged. Sakura tried to move but her body wouldn't let her.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!!!' her inner self screamed.

'I-I don't know.' She whispered.

' GAARA'S WATCHING YOU KISS HIM!'

'gaara-kun.'

'if you don't push him away gaara will think you were just playing with him. And he'll leave again.'

'no…NO!' she screamed

"GET AWAY!" sakura snapped and pushed him away. She fell to the floor scraping her knee when sasuke tried to grab her.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" sasuke roared with an even more enraged voice. He began to squeeze her wrist making her whimper.Gaara immediately sent sand to her aid. Sasuke tried to leave without a scratch but was hurt by gaaras sand.

"sakura are you okay?"

"G-GAARA!!!!!!"she cried out

"come on." He said picking her up.

"no let go somewhere else."

"huh?"

"somewhere where we could just be together." She said looking up at him. Her pleading eyes were enough to persuade him. He wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. And they left in a whirl wind of sand.

ELSEWHERE……..

Gaara had taken her to his favorite spot where he meditated. She smiled as they arrived at the top of kikyo castle sudden childhood memories came to her.

Flashback

Gaara took sakura to the top of kikyo castle at night to see the view of the full moon. She smiled with delight as the moon began to rise up. She ran to the very tip of the castle and then she slipped.

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!!"she screamed as she held on to the tip.Gaara ran to the tip and tried to get her up with his hands but couldn't .He didn't want o use the sand fearing he would hurt her but what else could he do? He summoned the sand and grabbed her.As she came up she wasn't afraid of him the sand brought her to him and he hugged her. But then using the sand ona full moon nearly awakened Shukaku .As gaaras eyes widen the sand tightened its grip on sakura.she screamed in pain.Gaara set her down and backed away.

"G-Gaara-kun? Did I do something wrong?" she asked whimpering

"I'm a monster….."he said looking at his hands.

"what?"

"I-I hurt everything…I truly am a monster…." He said his eyes drifting to look at what was supposed to be a terrified sakura.But she was smiling?

"You're not a monster." She smiled at him with content.

"Wh-what?" he said looking back at Sakura.

"I can't fall in love with a monster." She said looking away a slight blush falling on her face.

"You're in love…..with me?" He said as a blush fell on his face as well.

"Mh hm." She nodded going up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Flashback

She smiled in contempt as Gaara gently stroked her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him.Gaara was surprised at first but he kissed her back. When they parted Sakura smiled and giggled lightly.

"What?" Gaara asked his curiosity now awakened to what she was thinking about.

"Nothing. I was just thinking on how much cuter you look when you blush." She giggled again this time a slight blush came across gaaras face.

"See? Hehehehehehe"

"What about you?" he replied closely to her ear. Making her face turn a light shade of pink.

"Uh well…" she tried to stop blushing. But failed when Gaara kissed the top of Sakura's forehead.

"we should head back " she said getting up. Gaara followed after.

"Gaara-kun?"

"hn?"

"I I love you." She smiled

" I love you too Kura-chan."

'I know now.'

'huh?' her inner self answered

'I love Gaara…… not sasuke.'

'really? Cause I thought that you would have gone for-'

'I love him cause he protects me and loves me back because he loves me for me and not because he feels like he has to love me.'

"I truly am in love with you Gaara"

-end chapter

A/N: once again I AM SO VERY SORRY!!!!GOMEN-ASAI TO ALL THE READERS THAT LIKED MY STORY AND ARE SO CONFUSED!!!!!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!I CAN'T BELIEVE I SUBMITTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TWICE!!!!!--


	5. sasuke's rage

Chapter #5 sasukes revenge

As sakura and Gaara arrived from kikyo castle sasuke watched in the background his sharingan slowly activating. He cursed in his mind and lept down from the tree he was sitting on. He thought of devious ways on how to get sakura back. Even though he hated her and had always liked Ino( actually I'd prefer him to be a lonely miserable bastard than to even have him be with ino , sakura or even lee )the thought of losing something to that monster made his anger emerage with in him. As Gaara and sakura came back to kikyo castle she quickly went to her bed withGaara following right behind her _slut_ he thought to himself.

"I will not lose this girl to that monster!" he roared. Then after they had fallen asleep he noticed Sakura stirring in her sleep. A mischievous grin played across his face.

'When I can't sleep I go to see my parent's grave even at night.' He had remembered what she told him. She always tried to make him smile but her attempts to no avail.

"Stupid girl I will have my revenge." He snarled leaving to where her parents lie.

In sakura's room………

Sakura stirred around in her sleep then sat in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She thought it was due to the fact that sasuke nearly got her away from Gaara. She looked over to her right where Gaara lay asleep. She brushed away a few strands of hair that covered his kanji tattoo. AS she began to leave her bed she felt Gaara pull her back beside him immediately showering her with kisses.

"Gaara…." She giggled.

"Where were you going?" he said between kisses.

"I wanted to go to the cemetery." Her voice going to a low whisper.

"Sakura …." His voice now sounding less calm than before

"I ….after we left suna my parents died Gaara."

"And so I went to visit them everyday. I really miss them as I did you." She said burring her face in his chest.

"Sakura what's troubling you?" he asked kissing her again.

"I don't know."

"Do you really want to go?" he kissed her lips.

"Yes." Gaara sat up beside her and kissed her along down her jaw line.

"Gaara……"

"Fine…" he said finishing his kisses.

"Thank you." She kissed him then left.

"Be careful" he warned her.

Sakura wore her usual black dress and shoes and walked to the cemetery. She opened the creaky cemetery bars and walked to the tombstones that marked her family name. She knelt down softly.

"Mother." She said placing the tips of her finger tips over her mother's name. It was quiet for a short time then she began to hear a soft rustling in the distance.

"Whose there?!" she demanded. A squirrel came out. She let out a sigh of relief then she noticed something different from this squirrel. A bomb was on its back. Her eyes went wide and before she could duck BOOM!

Gaara heard the sound and quickly left the house. He arrived at the cemetery to see Sasuke standing with a knocked out sakura in his hands and smirked at Gaara. He disappeared in a rush of leaves. Gaara growled as he returned to the house to prepare to leave to find sakura.

ELSEWHERE…………..

Saskura awakes to find smirking sasuke.She immediately got angry. She struggled to get up then noticed she was chained to a table her wrists bled as she tried to free her self.

"It's no use. Lets see if your 'kazekage-sama' will find you in time."

" mfttttt." Her mouth was muffled by a handkerchief. Her eyes widened as sasuke stood over her with an evil grin.

' Gaara please!!!' she began to cry as he left a trail of kisses down her chin just as Gaara did. She felt him climb on top of her and lift up her dress.

" mfttttttttttt!!!!!" she thrashed against him trying to make him get off. She finally managed to get him off. As he lay on the floor gasping for breath due to the fact that he was kicked in the balls. She thrashed around and finally got her wrist free. She then felt sand cover her.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Gaara growled.

'Gaara- kun!' She smiled.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he roared. His sand quickly capturing in his sand coffin. Sakura watched as Gaara was about to close his hand shut. She managed to get the cloth off of her face.

"no!!! " sakura screamed. Gaara paused and looked at the crying sakura.

"not like this…." She cried. He lowered his hand and went over to her.

"come on lets go home." He broke her chains and lifted her off the wooden table and pulled her up. Wiping blood from his mouth Sasuke sat up and glared at the two. Gaara and sakura left in a storm of sand.

HOME………

Gaara lay sakura on the couch and immediately tended to her wound. He applied the ointment and wrapped her wrist. He then made her favorite tea. After Gaara was done he sat with her on the couch and gently stroked her hair while she drank her tea. After awhile there was an awkward silence between them. Gaara was the first to break the silence.

"sakura what happened." He questioned her.

" He took me from the cemetery. And then he took me to this weird house and h-h started to kiss me ……..and……." she began to cry

"shhh…… you don't have to say anymore." He stroked hair trying to make her calm down.

" Gaara I love you a lot so please I didn't want this to happen……" she buried her face in gaaras chest.

" I know that damn uchiha wanted to hurt you." He stroked her tense shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Sakura looked up at him as he stared down in her eyes. She put her hand on his check slowly. The soft touch of her hand made him shiver.

"I truly do love you…" she closed her eyes as he kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too Sakura." He said capturing her lips again. After their kiss he smiled wickedly and carried her to their room.

- end chapter.


	6. which route should my fic take?

a/n: I am very sorry for hat happened! I'm very sorry I confused you all! I am so ashamed!! Please! Please forgive me!!!! I tried to fix it as soon as I could but something happened and the stupid computer wouldn't let me upload any stories!!! So PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!now for the story to begin.

Chapter #4: Who dose she love?

The next day sakura woke up and faced gaara who seemed he was asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the lips and surprisingly she felt him kiss her back.

"I thought you were asleep she giggled.

"hn." He said and then kissed her again.

"wooooo." They heard someone whisper. Sakura sat up to see who was spying on them and much to her dismay it was none other than…….

"NARUTO!!!!" sakura screamed as she got up to punch him.

"gakkkk!!!!!" naruto attempted to breath as sakura grabbed his neck.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!!!" she asked aggressively.

"Its not me!! Sasuke wants to talk to you!!!" he gasped

"h-huh?" her eyes immediately went wide as she dropped naruto on the floor. She backed away and ran to gaara.

"no…."

"huh?"

"I will not allow the uchiha to see her."

"no offense but I don't think….."

"sand coffin!!!" he said grabbing him in his sand coffin.

"w-wait!!! He said he just wanted to apologize!!"

"huh?"

"He wants to personally apologize for trying to hurt you!!!!" Naruto screamed

"really?"

"Hai! hai!"

"I'm going with her."

"fine with me." Gaara let naruto go as he and sakura started to go to the forest.

AT THE FOREST!!!

Sakura and Gaara stood in the middle of the forest waiting for sasuke. He finally came in a rush of leaves.

"sakura I – wait why are you here?!" he snarled.

"you really think id let her be alone with you?" Gaara shot back.

"why you little…."

"sasuke I thought you wanted to apologize to me." She asked.

"right."

"I 'm sorry for trying to hurt you but not for this."

"for what-" sasuke kissed her. Gaara stood up and immediately became enraged. Sakura tried to move but her body wouldn't let her.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!!!' her inner self screamed.

'I-I don't know.' She whispered.

' GAARA'S WATCHING YOU KISS HIM!'

'gaara-kun.'

'if you don't push him away gaara will think you were just playing with him. And he'll leave again.'

'no…NO!' she screamed

"GET AWAY!" sakura snapped and pushed him away. She fell to the floor scraping her knee when sasuke tried to grab her.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" sasuke roared with an even more enraged voice. He began to squeeze her wrist making her whimper.Gaara immediately sent sand to her aid. Sasuke tried to leave without a scratch but was hurt by gaaras sand.

"sakura are you okay?"

"G-GAARA!!!!!!"she cried out

"come on." He said picking her up.

"no let go somewhere else."

"huh?"

"somewhere where we could just be together." She said looking up at him. Her pleading eyes were enough to persuade him. He wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes. And they left in a whirl wind of sand.

ELSEWHERE……..

Gaara had taken her to his favorite spot where he meditated. She smiled as they arrived at the top of kikyo castle sudden childhood memories came to her.

Flashback

Gaara took sakura to the top of kikyo castle at night to see the view of the full moon. She smiled with delight as the moon began to rise up. She ran to the very tip of the castle and then she slipped.

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!!"she screamed as she held on to the tip.Gaara ran to the tip and tried to get her up with his hands but couldn't .He didn't want o use the sand fearing he would hurt her but what else could he do? He summoned the sand and grabbed her.As she came up she wasn't afraid of him the sand brought her to him and he hugged her. But then using the sand ona full moon nearly awakened Shukaku .As gaaras eyes widen the sand tightened its grip on sakura.she screamed in pain.Gaara set her down and backed away.

"G-Gaara-kun? Did I do something wrong?" she asked whimpering

"I'm a monster….."he said looking at his hands.

"what?"

"I-I hurt everything…I truly am a monster…." He said his eyes drifting to look at what was supposed to be a terrified sakura.But she was smiling?

"You're not a monster." She smiled at him with content.

"Wh-what?" he said looking back at Sakura.

"I can't fall in love with a monster." She said looking away a slight blush falling on her face.

"You're in love…..with me?" He said as a blush fell on his face as well.

"Mh hm." She nodded going up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Flashback

She smiled in contempt as Gaara gently stroked her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him.Gaara was surprised at first but he kissed her back. When they parted Sakura smiled and giggled lightly.

"What?" Gaara asked his curiosity now awakened to what she was thinking about.

"Nothing. I was just thinking on how much cuter you look when you blush." She giggled again this time a slight blush came across gaaras face.

"See? Hehehehehehe"

"What about you?" he replied closely to her ear. Making her face turn a light shade of pink.

"Uh well…" she tried to stop blushing. But failed when Gaara kissed the top of Sakura's forehead.

"we should head back " she said getting up. Gaara followed after.

"Gaara-kun?"

"hn?"

"I I love you." She smiled

" I love you too Kura-chan."

'I know now.'

'huh?' her inner self answered

'I love Gaara…… not sasuke.'

'really? Cause I thought that you would have gone for-'

'I love him cause he protects me and loves me back because he loves me for me and not because he feels like he has to love me.'

"I truly am in love with you Gaara"

-end chapter

A/N: once again I AM SO VERY SORRY!!!!GOMEN-ASAI TO ALL THE READERS THAT LIKED MY STORY AND ARE SO CONFUSED!!!!!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!I CAN'T BELIEVE I SUBMITTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TWICE!!!!!--


End file.
